Letting Go
by white pedal
Summary: Alister goes to the beach to on November the eighth to finally get closure, and he had someone who was going to help him


**I do not own Yugioh or Alister**

Alister was putting on his coat to go out that afternoon. As he was putting on his boots, Valon popped his head from the kitchen to see the slender man.

"'Ey chum," Valon greeted "Where ya 'eading off to? The weather bloke said it was gonna rain today."

Alister said nothing, instead he showed Valon a closed umbrella to give him the mental message "Do you honestly think I would go out in this damp weather without an umbrella?" Valon looked at him confused as Alister went through the door and left.

Valon gave a huff at his older friend for leaving the way that he did.

"What's eatin' 'im?" the Australian said " I know the bloke doesn't talk much but 'e didn't 'ave to give me the silent treatment."

"It's not really a good day for him Valon." said a gruff voice, Raphael came downstairs with a white T-shirt and a pair of Jeans looking at his younger friend.

"Wha' do ya mean Raph? Is he alrigh'? Valon asked, Raphael just nods his head no and went to sit on his chair.

"Alister is quieter than usual because today is November the eighth. Valon was still lost on what Raphael was talking about.

"I don' understand Raph, It's just a date."

"Today's the anniversary of his brothers death Valon." Valon froze for a second until his brain registered what the broad blonde had just told him.

"Oh" Valon said quietly "I see...tha's why Alister was quiet, but where is he going though?" Valon thought more about Alister's situation and was wide eyed with horror.

"Wait! don' tell me e's!..." Valon didn't finish his sentence as Raphael interrupted him before the boy started to panic

"Don't worry Valon" Raphael said "He's not going jump off the bridge or anything, he's stronger than that."

Valon was relieved a bit and looked at Raphael again and asked him.

"Than where will he be?" Raphael looks at him.

"...That's what I have been wondering."

* * *

Alister was walking on the beach. The sky was a depressing gray and the waves were going back and forth on the sand, the seagulls were circling around making their noises as part of their routine before they leave for the winter.

As Alister continued to walk, he heard a string instrument playing. He stopped for a second to see where it was coming from, as he looked around ,his eyes landed on something that was on a miniature grass cliff a mile away from him. On top of the hill was a woman in her late teens, she had long, dark curly hair that reached midway down her back and she had a light complexion. She wore a black leather jacket with tight gray jeans with a chain on the pants loops, she was also wearing a pair of black boots with laces on them.

She was playing the violin from playing A notes, B notes and C notes. Alister stopped and listened to her play for a few minutes, until he started walking again. When was close to the mini cliff he cleared his throat to signal his presence and that was when the girl stopped playing the violin, she looked down and saw the skinny red head. She smirked a bit.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said, Alister returned the smirk to her.

"You told me to meet you here today didn't you?" he said, Alister walked up the cliff and was now face to face with her. "Did you get them?" he asked.

She went over to a white plastic bag to her side and took out what was in it. It was a bouquet of white orchids with a slight pink color inside of them, she carefully took some out for herself and then gave some of the flowers to Alister.

They walked to the beach together and looked out into the ocean whee the wind was picking up. The girl looks at Alister.

'Ready when you are," Alister turns to her while gesturing his hand."Ladies first."

She replied back to him"Why do you think I'm letting you go first?"

Alister twitched from her comment but he let it slide-for now anyways, this is important to him today.

As the wind grew stronger, they were readying their flowers. The girl counted.

"One, two, three!" The two of them threw the orchids to the wind and it was flying through the ocean. As the flowers left their sight Alister turned to the girl in question.

"Will this really work? I mean I know we give flowers to the dead, but to throw it to the wind like that seems...somehow strange to me." She gently ruffled his mushroom hair and he was surprised b her action, but didn't seem to mind. Her hands felt soft and, to him, felt comforting.

"The things we give to the dead always make it to them. In any way we deliver them, whether its on their graves or in the way we gave you brother and your mom the orchids, when we love someone who had just passed on ,what we give to them will reach the afterlife they're in Alister."

Alister smiled a bit, he turned to her direction and put her hand that was originally on his hair on his cheek. He touched her hand and looked at her in gratitude.

"I guess you're right about that..thank you. You had no idea what this day means to me..and how much I needed closure."

"Believe me Alister...I know what you mean by that." She took her hand off of his cheek and looked out to the ocean.

"..You may not know this but I needed closure today to." Alister looked at her with an small realization.

"It wasn't your fault it happened," he said to her "If anyone is to be blamed for her death it's those people. You were only a child when it happened."

She was silent for a moment. The thoughts that were going through her head was tremendous, but she managed to talk more.

"Ever since they killed her I felt like it was my fault, my sister was older than me but I felt like I failed to protect her that day. She always protected me when our dad came home drunk and beat us and our mom would yell and blame us for the lack of men in her life." she looked at her hands and continued on.

"When our dad...killed her in _that_ way...I felt a guilt that I thought would never go away, but as a six year old you think of the most outrageous things. I left home at such a young age it's unbelievable, because of what they did I made a vow to never get married or have any kids of my own because I was scared to become them, but when I got older and thought of what happened...I realized that they were deadbeat parents and they were responsible for her death."

Alister put his hand on her shoulder, she continued looking at her hands that were now clutched and he said.

"Like I said, her fate was in their hands. They raised their hands at defenseless children and they killed her, and for them to blame you and your sister for their problems is inexcusable." She looked at Alister was a calm expression.

"But in all seriousness, I have nothing to complain about compared to how your childhood was like Alister...to be honest I really couldn't imagine what you went through since I never grew up in a war zone, other than the fact we both lived in a place where our lives are in constant danger everyday."

Alister looked to the horizon as he talked.

"It was a nightmare, seeing people getting bombed, murdered, poisoned dying from sickness was terrible. But when Mikey was killed from that tank explosion, that was worse. I blamed Kaiba because his step fathers company sold the weapons to both sides. But really.." Alister didn't finish.

The girl put her hands on his face and looked at him directly in his gray eyes.

"You didn't know that a bomb was going to hit the tank your brother on Alister. If you did I know for a fact he would still be here today, unexpected stuff happens Alister and whether we like it or not...there are some things in life we can't control or change...I couldn't stop my parents from killing my sister and you couldn't stop that bomb from hitting that tank." She got closer to his face "All we can do now for their sake is to live life to fullest and stay strong." Alister looked at her before smirking at her again.

"It's time we stop blaming ourselves then?" Alister asked the rhetorical question. She smiled at him.

"Well duh." Alister looks into her blue eyes as the girl looked into his gray eyes. The hugged each other without a care in the world, then for some odd reason the cloudy gray sky cleared up and the sky was now orange with the sun setting.

They held each other for a moment and she whispered in her ear.

" I love you." Alister looked surprised but then resumed to hugging her again.

"I love you to."

* * *

She packed her violin in her case as Alister leaned again the tree on the cliff.

"You going back to the apartment?" He asked, she looks at him, she looks at him as she picked up her case and moved her hair out of her face.

"I live there don't I? Why you ask?" Alister gets off the tree and looks at her.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" She surprised by his invitation.

"Seriously? So I finally get to meet your friends then?" Alister had a confusing look from her expression but then asked.

"What's with that look?" Alister said in a demanding tone of voice, she smiled and went up to him and scratched his chin playfully.

"Isn't obvious, I am actually happy that you are finally introducing me to your new family. That means one thing..." Alister raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be? You think I'm gonna act all lovey dovey to you in front of them, you better keep on dreaming."

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded no.

"Close but no cigar...If I meet your friends, then during dinner they can tell all of your embarrassing secrets, by the way you were talking about your friend Valon he will be singing like a canary when I start asking questions."

Alister went wide eyed in what she said. What was he thinking!? He loves her but at times she can be just as worse as Valon. The Australian had the biggest mouth in world-besides Joey Wheeler- and then realized that the moment they meet, he will tell her his secrets and she will hold it against him.

He looked around and she was gone.

"Alister!" calls out her voice. She was already a mile away and was waving at him "If you want to stop me from reaching your house you better start running!" Alister did not waste any time and srated running after her.

"Get back here!" he yells out to her as she was laughing "Violet! I said come back! Stop! VIOLET!"

**The end:)**


End file.
